


The Heart of the Truest Believer [fanvid]

by pearsonasnic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/pseuds/pearsonasnic
Summary: Trailer for 'The Heart of the Truest Believer by warriorsq22' for the fourth Swan Queen Supernova.





	The Heart of the Truest Believer [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriorSQ22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorSQ22/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Heart of the Truest Believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404423) by [warriorSQ22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorSQ22/pseuds/warriorSQ22). 

> First of all, I've got to say thank you to Ida for helping me find the perfect song to go with this trailer! Without her help I might still be stuck looking for a song lol 
> 
> I'm very excited to share this trailer with everyone, it was well worth the challenge and I'm looking forward to reading the finished fic! I hope I've done it justice!!

> _ **"Emma, Regina and the Charmings set off to Neverland to save Henry from the clutches of Pan. But complications among the group along with a magnetic magical connection arise between the pair. A connection that they both have trouble denying. Can they rescue Henry in time? Or will Pan succeed in obtaining the heart of the truest believer?"** _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Heart of the Truest Believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404423) by [warriorSQ22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorSQ22/pseuds/warriorSQ22)


End file.
